


Film

by Heichou_Anna



Category: bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: Boy x boy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Grumpy Yoongi, Jimin and Yoongi are best friends, M/M, Photography, Shy Yoongi, There is no au, conceited Jimin, happy jimin, theyre still in BTS in the story, will add tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Anna/pseuds/Heichou_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's capture every moment with this camera."</p><p>Min Yoongi and Park Jimin have been best friends since the beginning. One day Yoongi gifts Jimin a brand new camera and from that day on, they shared new memories with each other.</p><p>With each picture, it was added to the film and with each video, it became a film.</p><p>Status:<br/>•[  ] Coming Soon<br/>•[x] On Going<br/>•[  ] On Hold<br/>•[  ] Completed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ㅁTeaserㅁ

**Author's Note:**

> More info on this story.
> 
> :Warnings:
> 
> Swearing  
> Insulting words  
> Sexual Content
> 
> :Credit:
> 
> Cover and story idea is by JeonSaeHyun (on Wattpad)  
> :Copyright:
> 
> I do not own any characters from this fictional story. The characters in this story all belong to the Korean Pop band 방탄소년단 (BTS).  
> I do not take ownership of following members;  
> Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, and Jeon Jungkook.  
> I do take ownership of any other character.
> 
> Read this story on Wattpad (Heichou_Anna) for a better reading experience; I post photos and videos there. The photos I post on Wattpad will usually go along with what pictures are being taken in the story.  
> I will post Film teaser on Wattpad 4:00pm Eastern Time Zone!

All these photos, all of these videos... They all weren't just photos and videos. They were memories, and they were experiences. 

Each one held something special, even if it was only taken on the living room's couch. They were special because those moments were spent between the two of them. Whether they were sad, angry, or happy, it didn't matter because they were together when it happened. 

"I don't think you realize how beautiful you are to me." 

"I'm not beautiful."

"Are you kidding? Look at yourself."

He showed the other a photo. It was a photo of him, looking off into the distance. There were beautiful trees in the background with pink flowers flowing around in the wind. There were people in the background, but only one person stuck out in the crowd. The expression on his face would have tricked someone of being completely blank. But his expressions were never just blank, they always held emotion. His dark colored eyes said he was in deep thought, and was maybe even distracted with that thought and wasn't focusing on what was happening again him. His lips were parting, he was breathing lightly along with the light wind brushing against his hair resulting in a few strands blowing in opposite directions. 

"It's just a photo of me taken off guard."

He felt fingers touch his soft cheek, softly caressing his skin. The other boy felt goosebumps spread under his fingers, catching the other shivering from the touch. 

"This photo is of the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

 

\-------------

Film|Yoonmin

Coming June 10th


	2. TRAILER

Trailer Link: https://youtu.be/bg5KORR8gSI

This is the trailer to this fan fiction. I spent about 3 hours on it, and it still turned out trashy. ;w;

This was my first time creating a trailer for a fan fiction, so it's not the best but I hope you all still like it as I put a lot of effort into it. 

Thank you all for watching. Chapter one is being posted tomorrow (The 10th)!!! I'm excited!

Anna.


	3. Birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new story! This is my first Yoonmin fan fic so go easy on me. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter one!  
> Next chapter will be posted the 17th, a week from today. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys all look like they did in the RUN Era. But photos I attach (On WATTPAD!) will all be looking differently, different colored hair and such but you get drift.

Cheers echoed through the venue, teenagers and young adults screaming and crying through out the crowd. Small pieces of paper fell from the ceiling, and onto the crowd and stage, lights were dimmed but a spot light onto the seven boys that were bowing on stage. Fans in the crowd were waving their light sticks wildly, small white lights covering the throng of people. 

Smiles were on everybody's faces. The seven boys couldn't help but smile as they held each other's hands high in the sky as they looked over their fans cheering for them. This is what they lived for. This is what they loved. 

"Thank you everybody!" A voice said through the microphone, said voice sounding happy but broke when tears slowly slid down his face. "We all love you so much!"

The six boys looked over at Namjoon as his voice was cracking with tears. They smiled at him, Jin's arm wrapping around his shoulders. 

They slowly exited the stage as they blew kisses to their fans before they left completely. The seven of them were breathless and voices were scratchy from singing and screaming on the top of their lungs in happiness. 

"That was incredible." JungKook whispered more to himself as they walked backstage, though Jin smiled and nodded to him, agreeing.

And it was incredible; the fans were all so happy and loud and sang along with the boys perfectly. No mistakes in the choreography were made which had all the boys happy. Everyone did amazing.

But it wasn't just the concert that had the boys happy, it was a special day for some one special. 

"Now it's time celebrate with the birthday boy!" Taehyung yelled out, playfully punching Jimin's shoulder.

Jimin rolled his eyes and smiled. "You guys better not have bought me anything." 

"And what kind of friends would we be if we didn't? Of course we did." Taehyung replied, scoffing at his friend. "And you're definitely opening them all and keeping them all."

Jimin sighed but agreed. He looked to the side and saw Yoongi looking at him with a small smile playing on his mouth. "Happy birthday, Jimin."

"Thank you, Yoongi." Jimin responded with light flushed cheeks. 

The boys walked through the crowd backstage and toward their dressing room. Hoseok and Taehyung threw themselves on to the brown couches once they entered the room. Yoongi sat in the recliner and leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment, while Namjoon and Jin sat on the other couch. Jimin and JungKook were laughing about some lame joke one of them made. 

"Jimin!" Namjoon yelled at the younger, which made Yoongi jolt and his eyes opened quickly. Everyone looked at Namjoon with wide eyes, surprised at his outburst. He was quiet for a moment before a huge grin made its way to Namjoon's face and he started singing loudly to Jimin. "Happy birthday to you -" he started and everybody else besides Jimin joined in.

His hands covered his face in embarrassment but he was smiling at the same time. Yoongi sang along quietly, looking at the younger boy's face as it turned red. "Open my gift first!" Taehyung yelled, throwing him a box once the singing finished. The gift that he threw hit Jimin right on the head and made everyone laugh. 

He quickly opened the gift and took out some really nice sunglasses. Well, they were nice, but he pulled them out broken in half. "Nice going, Tae, you broke them." Hoseok snorted.

Taehyung's mouth dropped a bit and stuttered. "J-Jimin I'm sorry! I didn't think I threw them that hard."

Jimin chuckled and shook his head, "don't worry about it. It might be good looking with a bright piece of pink tape in the middle." He joked, handing the box over to Taehyung who said he would get a replacement of them. 

"Hyung, open mine next." JungKook said as he stood up and handing him a gift bag. He went through the rest of the boys' gifts for him, they were all very nice gifts and Jimin was grateful for them all. The other boys went on with their business and was playing around. Yoongi's gift was the last one, and he stepped over to one of the makeup stands, finding the bag that held Jimin's gift.

"Jimin, come here." Yoongi called for his best friend, who was at his side in a moment. "This is for you." He muttered, handing over the black bag. Jimin glanced at his friend with widen eyes.

"Yoongi, you shouldn't have got something like this." It was obvious of what it was, it was in a big camera holder. Jimin sat down on the chair, not opening the gift quite yet.

"Shut up Jimin, it's your birthday, you deserve all the gifts you get." Yoongi replied. "Now open it." 

Jimin sighed but unzipped the camera bag, finding a big black canon camera inside. "Hyung..." Jimin whispered, lifting the camera from the bag with gentle ease. "It's beautiful. But why would you buy me one? It's you who likes to take photos."

Yoongi shrugged, moving the camera bag out of the way. "I figured we could do the whole taking photo thing together. It'll be our kinda thing, I guess." 

Jimin looked at his best friend through the mirror and smiled. "This is really sweet, Hyung, thank you." 

There was a moment of silence of smiling each other before Yoongi coughed awkwardly and went to grab the camera from Jimin's grasp. "Let's test it out." He said, turning on the camera and messing around with it before pulling it up over his eye. "Smile." He said, aiming it at the mirror so the two of them would be in it. 

Jimin looked through the mirror and smiled at the camera with a peace sign up by his face. He chuckled when he heard the photo being taken. "Wait, lets both take photos." Jimin said as he pulled out his cell phone from his pants pocket. He pulled up the camera app and brought it up to the mirror where he could get a photo of the both of them. Yoongi held up the camera again and they both took two photos each, Jimin throwing in a pouty face in the second one. "They look nice." Jimin said, looking at the photos he took with Yoongi looking over his shoulder at them.

"What's with the pouty face?" Yoongi asked when Jimin slid through the photos. 

"It makes me look cute." Jimin replied as if it were obvious. Yoongi rolled his eyes and flicked his friend on the head. "Ow."

Just before Yoongi could make fun of Jimin's pouting, the door swung open to reveal their manager. "Hurry up boys, we leave in 10 minutes." The boys all nodded before their manager left, leaving the boys to get ready. 

Jimin sat up and grabbed the camera out of Yoongi's hands and placed it back into the bag it came from. "Thanks, Yoongi, again. This was a really sweet gift." Yoongi shrugged it off, acting if it was nothing. "How about we take a photo or two everyday?" Jimin suggested.

Yoongi looked at Jimin and he wore a small smile. "Yeah, yeah that sounds nice." He replied before the boys stalked off to get dressed into their casual clothes and out of their concert clothes. Afterwards, they all hopped onto their van and were headed back to their dorms that was about an hour an a half away.

"Did you see that one girl in the front? I thought for sure she was about to take her shirt off in front of us." Taehyung said, looking back at the other boys that were behind him. 

Seokjin gasped and leaned over to cover JungKook's ears. "There are children present." Tae rolled his eyes but laughed when he saw JungKook smirk telling him that yes, he did see her.

Namjoon thumped Jin's cheek to get his attention, "Let the boy live. With you constantly protecting him, he's never going to get a girlfriend." Jin looked offended and slapped the pink haired man's leg.

Yoongi rolled his eyes at the two, putting headphones into his ears and turned on some rap music. Jimin, beside him, leaned on him and grabbed one of the headphones from his ear before slipping it into his own ear. Yoongi glanced at him from the side and watched Jimin close his eyes and slowly nod to the music. He then started to lip sync to the music, waving his hands back and forth to go along with the words. Yoongi couldn't help but chuckle at his dorky friend. 

Once the song ended another song played afterwards, their own song which was Save Me. Jimin's line was first and he was dancing along with the music, doing his jerky dance moves which made him look drunk. Yoongi snorted at his friend being overly dramatic with dance moves. Once Yoongi's rap line came up, Jimin grabbed his phone and got his camera app opened and started to take a video of the two of them. He then started to quietly rap Yoongi's line, leaving the green haired boy watch him with amazement. He never knew Jimin could rap that well. 

The rap line wasn't anything too tough or long, but Jimin aced it anyway and looked back at his friend and smirked as his expression. He smiled up at camera and winked, knowing the fans who saw it would probably go crazy and started yelling at him and saying he's so disrespectful to their feelings and deserve to be sued. Yoongi would know about these experiences very well. 

"I think I belong on the rapper line, don't you guys think?" Jimin said to the camera making Yoongi scoff. 

"Don't insult us, you aren't that great, shorty." Yoongi said to him, pulling out the headphone from Jimin's ear. Jimin stuck out his tongue toward his friend. 

Jimin leaned his head on Yoongi's shoulder, still recording, and pouting towards the camera. "Yoongi is always so mean to me." 

"Yah, don't tell them that. You'll make them think I really am always mean." Yoongi defended himself, pulling a small strand of Jimin's red hair. 

"Prove it then, do something nice to me and show them." Jimin challenged him, furrowing his eyebrows as he continued to pout towards his phone.

Yoongi sighed, and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders and squeezed them, bring him closer to his side. Jimin's eyes widen as the sudden nice gesture. "Was that nice enough for you?" Yoongi asked, hiding his smirk.

"Yeah, I think that works." Jimin muttered and quickly shut off the camera and tried to cover his face without Yoongi realizing what he was doing. 

Yoongi chuckled and didn't move his arm away from his friend, leaning his head back on to the head rest behind him and soon falling asleep like Jimin did beside him. It was a bit of a ride, and it normal for them all to fall asleep during the rides. 

Hoseok, who was beside the two of them, found Jimin's new camera beside him and started to mess around with it. He couldn't  help but snap a photo or two of the two cuddling friends. 

"Cute." He muttered to himself as he looked over the photo, quietly returning the camera where he found it. 

ㄴㄱㄴㄱ 

"Yoongi." Jin said, poking at Yoongi's sleeping form. "Yoongi, wake up." 

Yoongi groaned, slowly waking up from his sleep. His eyes cracked opened, trying to get them focused on Jin who in front of him. 

"We're back at the dorm, wake up Jimin, will you?" Jin said once he saw Yoongi's eyes open.

Yoongi gave him a small nod, glancing down to find Jimin laying on his lap still asleep. His mouth was opened, breathing gently and one hand wrapped around Yoongi's thigh. Jin left the van, leaving the two of them in the vehicle. Yoongi raised his arms above his head, stretching while yawning.

"Jimin." He muttered while yawning and groaning. Jimin never did respond to his named being called. Yoongi brushed some of his red hair from his face, and poked his cheek once. "Wake up, shorty." 

Jimin's nose twitched which reminded Yoongi of a rabbits nose. His mouth close as his tongue licked his dried lips and started to shift around. 

"Come on, get up already. My legs are falling asleep." Yoongi said, pulling at the younger boy's ear. 

"I don't wanna." Was his response, wrapping his arms tightly around his Hyung's thigh. 

"Don't make me push you outta the van, because I will." Yoongi threatened, pushing at his shoulders. 

"Do it, I dare you." Jimin said in a sleepy voice, his voice still raspy from the concert earlier that day. 

Yoongi grunted, pulling Jimin's head off his lap. He got up from seat and stepped out of the van before turning back around and pulled Jimin by his sweater that he was wearing. He got him to move an inch towards the door, before Jimin freaked out and stood up quickly.

"Fine! I'm coming, asshole." Jimin grunted, standing up himself and jumping from the van before stumbling around once he landed. Yoongi rolled his eyes, holding him still by the sweater so he wouldn't fall.

"You're a dumbass." Yoongi muttered, grabbing Jimin's camera and slung it over his shoulder, sliding the van's door shut and linked his arm with Jimin's, keeping his balance up the stairs to the dorms. 

"At least I'm not ugly like you." Jimin threw back to Yoongi, eyes barely opened.

"You're definitely uglier than me." 

Jimin huffed, holding onto Yoongi's arm tighter, ignoring the insult. They both made into the building, Yoongi helped Jimin to his room that he shared with Hoseok, who must have been taking a shower or eating since he wasn't in the room quite yet. Yoongi helped Jimin sit down on his bed, and sat his new camera on the desk beside his bed. Yoongi went to leave the room, but Jimin stuck out his lip, pouting and making a whiney noise that made Yoongi turn around.

"What now?" Yoongi groaned, putting a hand on his hip, looking at his friend with obvious annoyance in his expression. 

"If you leave, it's going to be lonely in here." 

"Hoseok will be in here any minute." Yoongi pointed out. Jimin shrugged and scoot over, patting an empty spot on his mattress while looking over at his friend. Yoongi made an annoyed noise, but made his way over to his friend and say himself beside him. Jimin laid his head on his shoulder once again. "Why are you so clingy with me?"

"Because you're squishy." Jimin replied, poking Yoongi's stomach to prove his response. Yoongi slapped his hand away. 

"Will this mood go away tomorrow?" Yoongi asked, his stomach still getting poked by but he decided to ignore it and let him do as he pleased.

"Nope." Jimin replied bluntly. "Who knows, I may be even worse." 

"You're ridiculous." Yoongi said, moving his friend's head from his shoulder and went to stand up but his shirt was being pulled on. "Let me go to sleep, Jimin." 

"But Hyung..." Jimin pouted, giving the shirt another tug. "Stay with me until Hoseok returns."

Yoongi was getting ready to pull away from his grasp, but Hoseok walked through the door with damp hair and a towel around his shoulders. "Oh thank god." Yoongi said quickly, walking out of the room. 

"Hoseok Hyung, you came in at the wrong time!" Jimin said, giving Hoseok a look.

Hoseok raised a confused eyebrow and looking from Jimin to the door Yoongi just went through. "What the hell did I do?"

Jimin waved it off, and sat forward to grab the black bag that held his new camera. He turned it on while Hoseok towel dried his hair. Jimin was looking through the photos and snorted at a photo he saw. It was of Hoseok, zoomed up to his face and his nostrils flared. "Looking beautiful, Hyung." Jimin said, holding the camera up at his roommate. Hoseok laughed at the photo and strikes a pose with his hip sticking out.

"I try my best!" Jimin laughed along with him, skipping to the photo and saw another that Hoseok took, but it was of him and Yoongi sleeping. They were cuddled up against each other in the van. Jimin smiled to himself. He was glad he got along with his Hyung so well.


	4. Cheeky.

"How's this look?" Jimin asked Yoongi, pointing to his hair. 

"Ugly." Was his Hyung's response. Jimin's face fell, quickly looking back at the mirror in front of him in the bathroom. 

"Does it really?" He asked, touching it. "I spent like fifteen minutes on it." 

Yoongi smacked Jimin on the back of his head. "Jimin, it looks fine, stop worrying." 

Jimin glared at his Hyung from the side, while holding the back of his head that was now sore. "I want to look good for the fans." 

"I don't think that's possible." Yoongi muttered, leaning forward near the mirror to put in his earrings. 

"So mean." Jimin replied, moving out of the way so Yoongi could see better. "Your ears are tiny." 

Yoongi looked at him oddly, raising an eyebrow. Jimin snorted at his expression, leaning over to poke at his earring. "You're so dumb, Jimin."

"Hey, let's go! We need to leave now!" Seokjin's voice rang through the whole building. Jimin checked the time on his phone.

"The fan signing doesn't start for two more hours." He muttered.

"You know Jin, gotta be there extra early so we can that good look, even though no one gives a shit." Yoongi replied, finishing with his ear rings before touching up his hair and walking with Jimin out of the bathroom. 

They all slipped their shoes on, and left the dorms quickly and were all cramming into the van once again. They drove to a close by venue where the fan signing would be held at. They were pushed into makeup soon after they arrived. 

Yoongi had a young girl doing his eyeliner when he heard a click and a familiar giggle afterwards. Once the girl withdrew her hand from his face, he quickly looked to the side to see Jimin hold his camera towards Yoongi. "Yah! Don't take photos of me when I'm not paying attention, young boy."

"Calm down, you look cute." Jimin replied, giggling at the photo on the screen.

"Im gonna beat him up." Yoongi muttered to himself, letting the girl continue with his makeup.

"Alright, listen up boys." Their manager was in the middle of the makeup room, setting down some rules for the fan meet. "There's a lot of people coming to this event. Last fan signing didn't go too well. Yes, Jimin, I am talking about you. You need to stop with so much fan service, no more lifting up your shirt or seducing the fans. It's causing too much commotion online." Yoongi saw from the corner of his eye that Jimin looked down and fumbled with his fingers. "Understand?"

Jimin gave his manager a small bow, "yes, sir." 

"Let's keep this fan signing at least rated PG." The manager said before leaving the room. 

It was completely quiet afterwards. The boys loved their manager, they were all like family and they respected him so much. But sometimes, he was a little tough with them. The rules were sometimes given to them in a really rude manner, when they could be given to them in a nicer way. 

"Hey, winking is rated PG, right, Jimin? You could always just wink at them all." Yoongi suggested to his best friend, happy when he saw his friend's expression curl up in a smile. 

An hour later, the fans were all lined up in the venue and waiting for the boys to come out. Once the seven boys came around the corner, the fans let out loud screeches of joy. Some started to cry, JungKook even thought he saw one of them faint. Although the boys do love to see their fans happy and no tears, these kind of reactions always make them feel good and make their egos bigger. They'll never get over the feeling of seeing smiles when they enter a room.

The seven of them all waved at the fans before they sat down at the table in front of them. Namjoon was first in the line, with Jin sitting beside him. JungKook was next with Taehyung beside him, followed by Yoongi, then Jimin and Hoseok beside him. They each had their own permanent marker to sign the fan's photos with, and to answer any written questions they had.

While the crew members listed off the rules for the fans, Jimin turned to Yoongi and grabbed his right hand and pulled it towards him. Yoongi was getting ready to ask what the hell he was doing but he saw Jimin holding the marker near his hand. He drew the smallest little smile, adding a small nose to it and put small stars around the face and wrote 'ChimChim' at the bottom of the face. 

"Why did you just draw your face on my hand?" Yoongi wondered, looking at the art work on his hand. 

"I look cute, don't I?" Jimin asked instead, giggling at the little face. Yoongi turned to him and curled up his top lip and wrinkled up his nose which made his friend laugh, showing his cute eye smiles. Yoongi really didn't mind having the art work on his skin, he thought it looked cute.

Finally, the rules were done being listed and the first group of fans started going down the table. A song of their own, Run, started playing and a few of the boys started to mumble the words while they attempted to dance the choreography in their chairs. The fans giggled at them, hiding their smiles with their hands. 

"Min Yoongi ~" a fan cooed as she squatted in front of Yoongi. Yoongi smiled at her and sent her a small wave. He took the photo she had for him to sign, he asked for her name and quickly wrote it down on the photo before doodling some hearts around the name.

Jimin didn't have a fan in front of him, so he was leaning over to Yoongi, watching him doodle on the photo. "Wow, you're a true artist." 

"Thank you, I try my best." Yoongi muttered sarcastically back in reply, turning his attention back to the fan. She smiled at the two of them before handing Yoongi a cute head band that had cat ears on it.

"Wear it!" She said, her face turning red. Yoongi sent her a small pout but slid it on his head which resulted in her giggling and blushing. Yoongi decided to throw a little more in, tilting his head side to side.

"Meow." He cooed, closing his eyes and smiled. He had his hand up by his face, curled into a small fist so it looked like a cat's paw. He heard a clicking noise and his opened his eyes quickly to see Jimin holding up his camera. He took a photo of him while acting like a cat. "Yah! Jiminie you'll pay for that!" 

The fan scooted over to Jimin while laughing loudly, since the line was moving on. Yoongi didn't have a fan in front of him for a bit, so he smiled at the fans that were taking photos of them from a far, in front of them all. Some of the fans were yelling out, 'Min Yoongi! Aegyo!' Yoongi shook his head multiple times but they keep egging him on.

He sighed, throwing up a peace sign and pouted his lips out. He then rested his face in his palms, giving them his famous sweet, gummy smile which they all screamed in response and took photos. He knew how to get the fans going when he needed to.

Once the line started moving again, the fan leaving Jimin and Yoongi to have no fan in front of them and had moved onto Hoseok. Jimin was busy saying something to the fans in the microphone, Yoongi didn't pay attention to what he was saying. He slyly grabbed his friend's camera and turned to the side on his seat and held the camera up until he could see that both him and Jimin were in the frame. 

In the first photo, Yoongi made his eyes look wide and innocent and sent the lens a sweet smile before taking the photo. He decided one more would okay since Jimin was completely oblivious. For the second one, he kept his eyes wide and added a pout. Jimin always said he looked cute when he pouted so he decided that that was an okay idea. The fans started to awh at the scene which made Jimin look over and look in surprise as Yoongi took another photo. 

"Look at you, you're so mean!" Jimin playfully yelled at him through the microphone, making the fans laugh. He grabbed the camera from his green haired friend, putting it back into the bag where it belonged. Yoongi shrugged like he did nothing wrong. 

A fan walked in front of Yoongi, squatting down to be eye leveled with him. He smiled sweetly at her, making her blush. She quietly slipped a piece of paper towards him, and Yoongi saw that she had written a question for him.

'If you had to kiss any of the members, who would it be and where would you kiss him?'

Yoongi read over the question and rolled his eyes playfully at the common question. He didn't know why, but the fans loved anything to do with fan service between the boys. He knew they'd gush over him just putting his hand on one of the boys' shoulder. He'd never understand girls.

Yoongi held his permanent marker against his lip, thinking of what to write. His eyes looked over to the sides, looking at his friends, thinking of who he should write down. While he was looking at Taehyung who was beside him, he felt Jimin's hands on his shoulders, looking over him and at the piece of paper.

"Ooo, who are you going to write down?" Jimin asked teasingly, not forgetting to send a wink towards the fan infront of Yoongi. 

"Definitely not you!" Yoongi replied, wrinkling his nose up at his dongsaeng. 

"Aw come on, give me a little kiss." Jimin said, turning his head to the side so his cheek would be beside Yoongi's mouth. "Do it real quick so she can believe you." 

The fan covered her mouth with her hands, squealing out a "please, please" while doing so. Yoongi quietly groaned, quickly leaning toward Jimin and pecking his chubby cheek. He heard the squeal out in excitement, along with Jimin screaming and raising his fists up in the air as if he scored a point to a basketball game. 

Yoongi grumbled grouchy words and he scribbled Jimin's name down on the paper, adding 'on his cheek' to it to completely answer her question. "Never kissing that nasty cheek again." Yoongi grumbled towards Jimin.

"That's fine, I got three other cheeks for you." Jimin replied, and then started talking excitingly to the fan as she scooter over to him. It took Yoongi a moment to register what his dongsaeng meant, but once he caught on, he quickly sent a slap to the back of Jimin's head. 

The rest of the signing event was spent by Yoongi and Taehyung pestering their Hyung that sat between them. It was also spent with many flirty questions from the fans, to the boys.

Back at the dorms, Seokjin decided it was time for a good supper. He had all the boys in the kitchen, forcing them to all cook at least one small dish each. Many gripes and complains were said throughout the six boys, but Jin threatened to hit them each with his wooden spoon on their butts if they didn't shut up and listen. That being said, the boys were quick to start their dish.

Yoongi and Jin could both cook pretty well, but the other boys, not so much at all. Jimin and JungKook didn't even know how to properly use a knife. 

"Hyung, I can't open this." Jimin whined, walking up to Yoongi with a package of kimchi in his hands. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes, pulling his hands out of the salad. "You children are so incapable of doing anything." He muttered while grabbing the package from his hands.

"You're so mean, Hyung."

"I'm your Hyung, I'm allowed to be mean to you." Yoongi replied, ripping the package opened with ease. "Now don't ruin the kimchi, or I'll ruin you." 

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Jimin asked quickly before snatching package from his Hyung's hands and skipping off back to his side of the counter. He left Yoongi alone, who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not knowing what he meant by the remark.

Jimin and JungKook continued to kick each other while they prepared for the food, yelling at each other when they kicked a bit too hard.

"If you kids don't shut your mouths, I'm throwing kimchi powder into your eyes. Being loud in the kitchen is unacceptable." Jin scolded the two boys as he walked back into the kitchen and saw them round housing around the room.

"Who made you the leader? I thought Namjoon was our leader!" JungKook whined, raising an eyebrow at his Hyung.

Jin raised his eyebrows up to his hair line and quickly reached over and grabbed JungKook ear lobe. "Young boy, don't you ever speak to your Hyung that way again." 

"Someone's grouchy." JungKook struggled to say, trying to pry Jin's hands off his ear.

Jin's mouth opened wide. "Where did that wooden spoon go? Let me smack you with it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three will be posted June 24th.


	5. Paparazzi & Cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter was so late. I have just finished showing my horse in 4H, which didn't go well and has put me in a bad mood all week and I wasn't in the mood to write.  
> But thankfully I have now finished the long awaited chapter and I made it just a bit longer than I usually do, to make up for the lateness. :)
> 
> Please excuse all of the spelling mistakes! I will edit this chapter later. I wanted to hurry and get this chapter published quickly! 
> 
> Please give me ideas for the next few chapters if you will! I am in a bit of writers block and ideas are always helpful.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.  
> Thank you for reading!!

Yoongi felt someone poking his cheek multiple times while he was asleep, not stopping until he cracked his eyes opened and let out an annoyed groan. Yoongi hated to be woken up from his sleep, especially when he was sleeping well. Why did someone always have to wake him up in the worst ways when he was just starting to sleep well?

"What the fuck do you want?" He groaned out at whoever woke him from his deep sleep. He wasn't able to see the culprit since his eyes hasn't adjusted to the dark yet.

"Wake up. We gotta catch our flight." It was Seokjin, his roommate, who woke him up. He shook him repeatedly until Yoongi slapped his hands away from him.

"Okay, I'm up." Yoongi groaned and sat up in his bed. "God, you're so annoying sometimes." 

Jin rolled his eyes but stepped back to give his roommate some room. "You did pack last night, right? We gotta leave in ten minutes." 

"Of course I packed. I'll be ready, now leave me alone." Yoongi mumbled out, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He was never a morning person, ever.

The boys lazily got their things together, and rushed outside to get on their van that was waiting for them outside their dorm. Yoongi leaned against the window, that had rain drops lingering on the window. It was a rainy morning, which made Yoongi want to go back to sleep even more. The sky was turning a pretty shade of pink. Min Yoongi was never a morning person, of course, but he did love the sun rises. 

He grasped his iPhone from his pocket and took a quick photo of the view, with the rain drops in focus and the pink sky in the back ground. Satisfied with the shot, he quickly uploaded it to their shared Twitter account. He typed a random caption in Korean, not really caring that his international fans would never be able to understand what he had typed, the translator on Twitter wasn't good at all.

"Mr. Photographer Min." Jimin mumbled from a seat behind him, chuckling sleepily.

"Shut your mouth, ChimChim." Yoongi replied, Jimin knowing the tone in his voice wasn't mean. Yoongi felt a little tug on his ear lobe, a playful habit the younger had. 

Jimin sat more forward, his hands coming up and resting on his Hyung's shoulders and giving him a gentle massage on his stiff muscles. 

"Jimin, what're you doing?" Yoongi asked quietly, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned against the cold window. 

Jimin hushed him, continuing with the massage. Yoongi decided he was too tired to stop Jimin from what he was doing, because frankly it felt good, and slowly fell asleep against the window.

~

"Min Yoongi Oppa! Over here!" A fan screamed for Yoongi, holding her phone up as she tried to get a photo of him.

Yoongi sighed, pushing his black mask up farther on his face and pulled his baseball cap lower on his face to cover his eyes but enough where he can still see and follow the feet of his band mates. 

"Shit, you made her angry." Taehyung muttered, walking beside Yoongi.

"I don't care." Yoongi replied, fumbling with his head phone that he was about to plug into his ear. "They need to realize we didn't come here to say hi."

Don't take Yoongi the wrong way, he loves the fans a lot, but they aren't going to the airport just to say hello and throw up a piece sign for their photos and have a long conversation with them. They are they to catch their plane and travel so they could continue with their career. Yoongi only had an issue with it when the fans actually got angry and said rude words to them when they were ignored. He found it very annoying.

He continued to untangle his head phones, getting aggravated how easily they tangled together everytime he grabbed them. He wasn't looking where he was going, pushing his cap down ruined his peripheral vision, and ran right into someone's back. "Shit, ow." He muttered, pushing his cap up to look who he ran into. "Oh, it's just you." He said once he saw it wasn't a stranger that was going to yell at him for running into his back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jimin asked with fake hurt in his voice. "You act like I'm not important." 

Yoongi shrugged, turning his vision back to his tangled head phones. "You aren't." 

Jimin didn't have to be wearing his black mask for Yoongi to know his mouth opened wide as he acted like he was just stabbed in his chest. "Take that back."

"I won't." Yoongi replied, continuing to walk with the crowd with Jimin beside him. 

"Fine. I won't be buying you anymore shrimp chips then." He said, acting like it was a big deal to Yoongi.

"I don't care, I have my own money to buy them." He replied, growing annoyed and was about to throw his tangled head phones to the ground of the airport and leave them forgotten for a fan to go crazy over. The idea quickly left his mind when he pictured a fan screaming "his ear wax is still on it!" 

Yeah, fuck that idea. 

"Jimin. Untangle these for me." He ended up saying and pushing his head phones to over to his shorter friend. 

"Not until you apologize for I'm saying I'm unimportant." 

"Not happening." Yoongi muttered, glaring at Jimin when he shoved the head phones back towards him. 

"Then I'm not helping."

Yoongi rolled his eyes, handing them back. "Fine, sorry. Now untangle them." His apologies was obviously very unmeaning, but Jimin helped him anyway.

Yoongi fixed his baseball cap as they continued to walk through the huge air port hallways, with their fans still tagging along on the sides of them and behind them. He glanced at a fan just as she quickly took a photo of him and started to giggle when she saw she got him by surprise. He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do without looking like an asshole. He was fine with them taking photos of him, but he felt like he was an animal in a zoo at times, yelling at him to get his attention and taking photos of him like he wasn't a human being.

"Done." Jimin announced, handing back the now untangled headphones to Yoongi.

Yoongi's eyebrows rose with surprise when he realized Jimin had them untangled in less than thirty seconds, when he couldn't even get them in over five minutes.

Yoongi grunted, which Jimin took as a thank you, plugging his ears with the headphones and the other end into his phone and picked a random song and turned the volume up high so he wouldn't have to hear the screaming from the fans.

He sent a side glare at a paparazzi that took a photo of him close up to his face. He might not have a huge issue with fans taking photos of him and the rest of them, but he hated paparazzi. He knew everyone had to make money some how and someone had to do the job, but they had no respect and always got right up into their face to get a good shot. Yoongi has a very big personal space bubble, which was popped multiple times by paparazzi and he wasn't very happy about it.

"Yoongi, look this way!" Even though his song was blasting through his ear phones, he heard the paparazzi loud and clear. "Smile for the camera!"

Yoongi but his tongue so he wouldn't say anything. He looked away from the man with the large camera, and saw the rest of the group were giving him no attention either. 

"Yoongi, come on, don't be shy!" Yoongi gave the man a hard glare, gritting his teeth together. "There you go, now smile for your fans."

"Fuck off." Yoongi snapped quietly, looking away from the man. 

"What was that, Min Yoongi? Are you being mean? I don't think your fans will like that." He said, continuing to take photos of him. Yoongi was growing annoyed with the bright camera flashes going off into his eyes. 

"I swear to fucking god." Yoongi hissed, turning to the man and was about to push him away from him before Jimin grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the paparazzi.

"Excuse me sir, could you kindly back the hell off my friend?" Jimin said not so kindly, with an angry look in his eyes. The paparazzi took one more photo of the two, and put a hand up in defense and backed off to the back of the crowd.

"I could have handled him myself." Yoongi said to Jimin, removed an ear plug so he could hear.

"I think you were going to handle him in a different way." He replied, sending his friend a soft smile. "Let's just get on this damn plane and ignore the rest of the annoying paparazzi."

Yoongi couldn't complain with that idea, and squeezed between Jimin and Jin so he wouldn't have to get close to any other paparazzi or crazy, loud fan. They soon were on the plane, which Yoongi was glad he was able to get a window seat but had to roll his eyes when he realized Hoseok would be sitting beside him. It's not that he didn't like him, but Hoseok was in one his hyper moods and was loud as ever. 

He made sure his music volume was as high as it would go, and used his neck pillow to squeeze into the corner of the seat and the plane's wall by the window, crossing his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

He was nearly about to fall asleep when he felt a poke on his knee cap. He ignored it, figuring it was Hoseok accidentally elbowing him when he was jumping up and down, but he was poked again. He cracked an eye open and saw a hand near his knee, his eyes following the arm and saw it was Jimin who was sitting infront of him, wearing an amused smirk. Yoongi pulled out an ear plug and glared at his younger friend.

"What do you want?" Yoongi growled out, pulling his sweater tighter around his body. 

"Come sit by me, Hyung." He replied, and Yoongi noticed he did in fact have an empty seat beside him. 

"Why would I do that?" Yoongi mumbled, glancing out his window and seeing nothing but white clouds.

"Because I'm lonely." 

Yoongi groaned, but stood up and told Hoseok to move over so he could squeeze through. Hoseok did move, but he didn't do that without giving Yoongi's ass a firm slap as he slid by infront of him.

"Hoseok, touch me one more time and I will rip your head off." Yoongi threatened, plopping his butt down on the seat beside Jimin who seated beside a sleeping JungKook, who was by the window. Jimin instantly gripped onto his bicep, holding him close to him. "Jimin, why are you holding onto me?"

"Because you're squishy."

"I am not." Yoongi said, exhaling a deep breath and rested his head back onto the head rest of the seat. He's used to Jimin's clingy personality and it's gotten to the point where he just doesn't care anymore.

"Are too. I needed something to sleep on." Jimin replied as he rested his head against his shoulder. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Okay, kid." He closed his eyes and attempted to go to sleep for the second time already. That was, of course, until he heard a small click. He cracked an eye open again, and saw Jimin holding his cell phone out in front of him with the camera app opened, and he could see a clear photo of him and Jimin on the screen. "Jimin, stop taking selfies of you and I." 

"No. I'm posting them on Twitter for the ARMY." 

"I do not want a sleeping photo of me on there." 

"There's already multiple photos of you sleeping out there. One more won't hurt." Jimin replied, quickly snapping another photo of the two.

"Park Jimin, I said quit it." Yoongi hissed out, reaching out to grab the phone from his friends grip. Jimin yelped and held the phone out of Yoongi's reach. He pushed a few buttons on it and Yoongi could see he was now taking a video. "Jimin, videos are even worse. Just stop." 

"No. I'm catching this abuse on video so I can send it to the police for evidence. Plus, the ARMY needs to see what you put me through." Jimin said, aiming the phone at Yoongi, wearing a smug smirk behind it. 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Aish, Jimin, you're making it seem like I actually hit you."

"Which is the truth!" Jimin replied, turning the phone around so he could capture a video of the both of them. "ARMY, come help me from this scary old man." Yoongi gritted his teeth and silently put his middle finger up at the camera. "Don't think I still won't put this video online even if you do that, Hyung."

"You're so annoying." He grumbled, falling back onto his seat. Jimin slowly curled back up against Yoongi, keeping the camera on the two of them. "Why are you cuddling with your abuser, hmm?"

"Because you're squishy." He repeated, giggling into his phone's camera lens. Yoongi rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his friend until he stopped filming and put his phone away. 

"Are you going to let me sleep, now?" He asked, yawning as he spoke.

"I suppose so. Don't think I'm letting go, though." Jimin replied, holding on tighter to his Hyung's bicep.

"Yeah, yeah. Didn't expect you to." He muttered, fixing his position in his seat so he would be more comfortable and closed his eyes and attempted to force himself into a sleep which worked an hour later.

~

"If I see one paparazzi come up to my face one more time, I won't hesitate to put my hands on them." Yoongi grumbled, walking into the hotel room where the rest of the boys were. "They have no respect so why should I show them respect?"

"Because, Yoongi, you have thousands of people who are looking at you, not them." Namjoon preached, setting his bag down on the bag. "Just keep your cool and turn up your music if you need to." 

Yoongi groaned dramatically loud and threw himself on the recliner. "Aw, Hyung, don't look so down. At least the paparazzi took some hot photos of you!" Hoseok exclaimed, running over to his Hyung with his phone in his hand. "Look, they love you and Jimin."

Yoongi peaked at the screen and saw a photo of him and Jimin next to each other. It wasn't any special kind of photo, their faces were covered by their masks, sun glasses and caps. He couldn't help but study Jimin's photo a bit longer than the one of himself, he looked nice and he felt like that was an okay thing to admit.

"Jiminnie, you look good." Yoongi said, glancing at the red head. Jimin jumped over and grabbed the phone out of Hoseok's hand.

"Holy shit, I don't look so bad. Your Adam's apple is huge, Hyung, what the heck." Jimin commented, laughing at the photos. 

"Better than yours." Yoongi muttered, stealing the phone from him and gave it back to Hoseok. "Just because they have talent for taking photos doesn't mean I like them. I still hate them." 

"We know, Yoongi, we know." Jin replied, walking in the hotel room with multiple suit cases in his hands. "Now can you kids come help me with the rest of the bags? Don't make your Hyung do all the work for you."

The boys protested but ended up helping either way. But of course it didn't go with Taehyung jumping on Jungkook's back and making him drop all his bags. 

"We need to figure out the rooming situations before we settle into a room." Jin said when all of the boys have returned to the room with their suitcases and bags in hand. Taehyung instantly ran to Jungkook's side.

"I call dibs on Kookie!" He screamed, making the Maknae chuckle.

"Four can stay in one room, and three in the other. Why don't Jimin and I take the other bed, and Hoseok, Yoongi and Namjoon take the other room?" Jin planned out aloud, looking around the room to make sure everyone was okay with the plan.

Jimin signed loudly beside Yoongi. "I wanted to room with you, Hyung." 

"Aw, too bad." Yoongi muttered back, not too upset with how things ended up being planned.

The rest of the boys agreed with the room plans, and took their luggage into the rooms they'd be staying in. Yoongi decided he needed the bed space and told Namjoon and Hoseok he'd be getting the big bed to himself. He wasn't really one to share a bed with another, especially when that someone is a blanket hog and cuddles unconsciously. He'd rather not wake up with someone sleeping on top of him.

Yoongi groaned, throwing himself onto the bed he called dibs on. He likes the bed that is closest to the bathroom because he had the tendencies to wake up in the middle of the night to pee often, and he wanted to be closest so he wouldn't have to trip over a bed that was in his way. He also chose it because it was closest to the exit door because he had bad insomnia and liked to walk around hotel buildings when he couldn't sleep. 

"Going to sleep already? It's only four in the afternoon, Hyung." Hoseok said with his eyebrows raised, slipping on a more comfortable tee shirt.

Yoongi huffed, pulling the over fluffed pillow over his head. "I'm jet lagged and need a nap." 

"He slept the whole way here." Namjoon muttered quietly to Hoseok with a slight snigger. 

"I can hear you, ass wipe." 

"Yeah, yeah. Hoseok and I are going to the mall near by. I think Jimin, JungKook and Taehyung said something about keeping you company so be nice." Namjoon informed Yoongi, quickly ushering Hoseok out the door.

Yoongi bolted up in the bed, the pillow falling off his face and onto the floor. "Yah! Don't you dare let those kids in this room!" 

"You'll be fine! Bye Hyung!" The two boys said and left the room before Yoongi could yell at them anymore. 

Yoongi cursed at the door they just exited, falling backwards onto the bed again. He was about to get up and lock the door so the kids couldn't get in, but his actions were stopped when said three loud boys came jumping into the room while wearing a smirk that told him they were up to no good.

"No, you kids get out! Let your Hyung get a nap." Yoongi hissed at his dongsaengs, throwing a pillow at them that ended up hitting Taehyung square in the face.

"You can still take a nap, but we will be here while you sleep." JungKook said, grinning and folded his hands together. Looked kind of like he was planning on taking Yoongi as hostage the moment he closed his eyes.

"I don't trust you brats. Leave now." Yoongi ordered, pointing towards the door and pushing Jimin towards it.

"But Hyung, we want to hang out with you and play games." Jimin whined, easily removing Yoongi's hands from him. 

"The only game we're going to be playing is cutting your guys' heads off."

"Well that game doesn't sound too fun." 

"Oh no, it's a very fun game for me." Yoongi muttered, and huffed when he wasn't able to push Jimin any more further to the door.

"Come on Hyung, let's watch TV or something." JungKook said, sitting on the bed and folded his ankles together. "You can choose the channel."

"Do you guys actually think I enjoy watching that bullshit?" Yoongi said with a sigh. "You can choose whatever, just not Sponge Bob SquarePants, I'm going to take a nap." JungKook pouted when he was told not watch his favorite TV show, but turned the television on to find something else he'd enjoy with the help of Taehyung.

Yoongi, once again, plopped down onto his empty bed and covered his head with a pillow to block out any sounds from the kids. He closed his eyes and tried his best to focus on falling asleep, but Jimin was quick to interrupt him. He felt a finger poke at his exposed skin, his shirt rode up when he turned to lay on his stomach and showed the skin under his navel. He didn't say anything for a moment, silently enjoying the small finger massage Jimin was giving his exposed hip. 

"You're so pale." Jimin muttered, chuckling and laid down beside his green headed Hyung. Yoongi responded in a small grunt, not bothering to give him an actual response. He felt Jimin wrap his arm around his waist, pulling himself beside Yoongi, and laid his head on Yoongi's arm. 

Yoongi was going to protest and tell him to fuck off, but he was too tired to do so, and the two of them both ended up falling asleep while cuddling into each other.


End file.
